Ask
by Centroides
Summary: Go ahead, Chief, you know you have to ask. Just remember that you might not like where that answer takes you. The answer might cost someone their reputation too. Too late to take it back now.


Ask

Chapter 1

"Warden?"

"Yes, Chief?" Garrison sat back, laying the report he was reading on his desk. It was important but so were his men. The report could wait.

"There's some'm I gotta ask you."

"All right." He could tell that whatever it was it was important to the young man.

"When that slug was here Actor said some'm that I didn't understand." Garrison sat waiting but Chief was unsure. Did he really want to know or was it best left alone? This had bothered him for the two days since it had happened. Yes? No? He had finally decided that he had to know.

"Actor said he seen my file and that I was going to visor section or somethin' like that." He dropped his head in submission before lifting it in determination. "Could you look that up and read me what it says? In the dictionary?" He lifted his hand and held out a book. "Here, I brung it for ya." Chief stood looking hopeful.

Garrison took the book but he saw the title before he opened it. A French English Dictionary would not help. "Did you ask Actor?"

"Yeah," he said as he looked down, embarrassed. "He said he made it up."

"But you don't believe him."

"No," Chief's head and eyes snapped up. "It's not that. I ain't sayin' that …" His voice trailed off. "Never mind, I shouldn't a …" His hand lifted in hopes of taking back the book.

"Chief," said Garrison with a smile. "He is a confidence man."

"I know, but I can't…" Chief's hand dropped as did his eyes.

"Accuse him of lying."

He sighed and said, "Yeah."

"I will look it up for you but we need a different dictionary. " He stood up and headed for the library. Hopefully there was a good dictionary there. Especially since he had never heard of Visor section or whatever it was that Actor had said.

Ten minutes later Garrison stood beside the book shelf, book in hand open to the later part of the book. He did not remember what was said but Chief had said 'visor section' so he started with the 'Vi' and read down the page. There was nothing even close. Fortunately he was not reading the words out loud because when he was almost out of words he saw it. A quick scan of the definition for 'vivisection' and keeping his face neutral he said, "There's nothing in here. He might be telling the truth that he did make it up."

"He didn't make it up." Chief sounded despondent. "If he did then that slime ball would a said something but he didn't. He knew it was true. I just want to know what it was."

Garrison felt bad about lying to the young man but how could he tell him that he was to be used for surgical experiments? Closing the book he turned to face the shelf and carefully put the volume back where he had got it. With the attitude of the people he had met from G-CAT he had to wonder what kind of experiments and what would they use for anesthetic. He did not want to even consider whether they would use one.

Finally he turned to his team member. "Chief. We will not let them take you. One way or another, we will protect you."

Chief refused to meet his eyes. He heard the words but he had also heard his heart rate. His Hearth was lying to him. Was it that bad that he couldn't tell him? Was it so bad that he had to lie to him? He knew that Actor lied but now his Hearth? His heart, hurting with worry now cramped with a new hurt. Trust came so hard to him. Each time he tried he got hurt again.

And what did the word mean? It had to be real bad. Knowing G-CAT it was probably worse than anything the Nazi could do to him. He thought back to some of the things that had happened when he was at G-CAT. One time that he would never forget, he was on his knees, head down when he heard a noise. By turning his head slightly he was able to see the body being dragged down the far hall. He was alive but bloodied and he wasn't breathing right. He never saw him again. Maybe he had been in the visor section too. Maybe that was to be his fate too. Beaten and tortured to death.

Besides, he knew there was nothing any of the guys or Garrison could do. G-CAT owned him. If Garrison tried to hide him then he would be in trouble. Chief did not want to be responsible for Garrison going to prison. If he just took off, would he be blamed? Could he take that chance? No. Garrison might not die in prison but he would suffer worse than death. He had to die for his Hearth but before the war was over and he could be sent back.

That decided Chief tried to smile as he said, "Thanks, Warden." He would keep listening for any news that the war was going to be over and then he would have to make his move.

The day was shaping up to be beautiful. There was no mission in sight, the sun had burnt off the mist and Garrison had granted his request. With a smile on his lips and a song in his heart Actor stepped out the back door onto the stone patio. There on the stone railing was Chief also enjoying the sunshine. He crossed to the steps as the Indian sat up and swung around toward him.

"I have obtained two passes to London so we can go pick up your suit." He expected the usual resistance and was all set to reassure him that all he had to do was just try it on and they could leave. The words died before they could be expressed, killed by the cold hatred that radiated from Chief.

Stunned, all he could say was "Chief?'

"You lied to me." His tone matched his look.

Without shifting his gaze Actor checked the man's stance. Was he armed? Actor knew from experience that most people underestimated his speed, assuming that tall men were slow. He was not. Could he subdue Chief before he got his knife out? Should he even try? Maybe Chief was just going to tell him off. Any motion on his part would probably push Chief over the edge and spur him to action. He did not want that so he remained still.

"What are you referring to?"

"Don't try to deny it. I know you did an' I don't like liars."

"I am not trying to deny anything but if you will tell me what you are referring to, there may be an explanation."

Chief considered. Once a liar, always a liar. Did he give him a chance to lie some more? In the end he decided.

"Back when you were talking to that slime."

"Slime?" he asked then thought he understood. Who else would a Guardian call slime? "From G-CAT. Yes, I lied to him. I told you I did. I wanted…"

"No!" and he leaned a fraction closer. "You lied to me," he snarled. He shouldn't have been surprised. The con man lied so much I couldn't even remember them all. Well, he remembered when people lied to him. "You said you made it up, 'bout what's in my file."

Actor understood the problem. This was something that was going to have to be revealed carefully. To start with he slowly sat down. From his position on the step he was taller than Chief, not a good place to ease the tension. Once seated, he placed his hands on his knees and said, "You are right. I lied. When Mr. Hughes said Garrison had ruined a perfectly good Guardian I had to prove him wrong. We know you were labeled a Rogue, certainly not a high ranking, and that you were given to the Army. Like the rest of us your chances of survival are low. I could have just pointed that out but I had to do him one better. That is why I said what I did."

"But you didn't make up that word and the Warden lied that he couldn't find it." Then in an icy tone he said, "I know what it means."

"It is a word," admitted the conman, "but I lied about seeing it in your file. I made that part up."

Chief was not convinced. In fact he just stood there waiting, glaring.

This was the part Actor hated. He was going to have to reveal a personal deficiency and it went against the grain. At least it was Chief and not Casino or Goniff. Garrison would not be too bad but the other two would have a hay day with this sort of admission. With his mind scrambling for an alternative he paused but nothing came to mind. He was going to have to tell the truth.

He sat up straighter, lifted his head and said, "I did not see your G-CAT file. The only file I have seen with your name on it is the one in the Warden's Office. I tried to get a copy from G-CAT and I failed. I tried conning and bribery but was denied each time. They would not let me see it even as General Douglas MacArthur."

Chief knew confidence. That was what Actor was all about. He did everything with confidence. That's what made him so good. This was so different that it had to be the truth. Why admit this unless it was the truth?

"Why'd you lie an' say you seen it if you didn't?"

One side of Actor's mouth crooked up as he said, "Ego." Chief's expression did not change. He was going to require more of an explanation.

"Part of the confidence game," started Actor, "is to never admit a failure. Even the Warden thinks I can do anything, get anything, convince anyone. To admit that I could not get a look at your file is to admit I had failed. That was too much for my reputation and my ego." Was Chief's anger easing? It was hard to tell.

"What about the Warden? You said you seen his file."

"Yes, I did. His was not that difficult. There are many former civilians now working for the Army, civilians who are eager to appear efficient. She was very helpful," he added ruefully.

"So what's in the file the Warden's got?"

"There is a copy of the contract between the Army and G-CAT with Garrison's signature, a training manual and assorted contact numbers. If I remember correctly there was a medical file including age, height, weight and blood type. The next-of-kin was someone at G-CAT."

Chief continued to stare but the hatred was easing. All he said was, "Don't ever lie to me again."

"You are right, Chief, I should not have lied to you."

"An' that other stuff you told'm?"

"All a guess. As I said then, I had to call his bluff and go one farther. I had to stop him cold so I came up with the worst possible fate that I could think of and that was Research." He turned less serious, almost pleased. "It worked. You saw how fast he left."

Chief looked away, looking less angry and more resigned, even sad. "That just means it's true."

That thought hit Actor in his well-protected heart. No one should have to face that, a future of possible horror but worst of all there was nothing he could do to change it other than try to make his time here as pleasant as possible. In the back of his mind he began searching for a solution. He knew people who would help even some who did not know it yet. He would not fail in this.

Right now he had to replace that sadness and he knew just how. "Come," he said brightening as he stood. "I have these passes and there is something I want to show you."

Chief did not respond immediately. From experience Actor knew Chief was at war. He was naturally curious but wary. In addition he had a sadness about him that was not going to be easy to remove. Still he turned and went back up until he stood on the top step. "Put a shirt on and meet me out front. I will get the keys." That would be the clincher, he was sure. Chief liked to drive.

Unwilling to share his shame with Garrison and how it had affected Chief, he told him that they had missed their train and this necessitated borrowing the jeep. The Warden gave him a look that said he did not believe him but he acquiesced. Keys in hand Actor headed for the door.

Chief sat down on the step. Why did it bother him about his future? He knew he didn't have one. Why be upset now? Was it because working with these real people and how they accepted him that he had put the future out of his mind? Look where that had gotten him. Why bother trying to live. No one could save him from his fate, not even Garrison. He had not been given to his Hearth; he was on loan, under contract. Why did he keep forgetting that! Stupid!, he thought as he stood up. The urge to run was strong. He imagined the wind on his face, the surge of his leg muscles as they pounded across the ground, the feel of the air pumping in and out of his lungs. There were other places where he could escape this place that even the other cons didn't know about. He could run until he dropped.

But where would that get him? Nowhere…

Guardians didn't live long and he accepted that but he didn't want to die by their hand. Angrily he stood and went inside.

Actor stood behind the curtain, peeking around the edge, waiting. He could not help the smile as he was proven right. Chief, wearing a light sweater, came out and got into the jeep. He did not look happy but then he rarely did. Quickly the conman headed for the door.

The drive to London was taken in silence though Actor struggled to contain an occasional gasp as Chief threw the vehicle down the narrow twisting lanes at a speed that he easily deemed suicidal. Actor hoped this was not the Guardian's plan to escape his future and take him with him.

Finally he had to slow when they reached the outskirts of the city and its traffic. Even in wartime people were on the move. They joined the throng. Once parked, they set off on foot to the Tailor's shop. It was a pleasant day but there was a coldness about his companion. Was he considering his fate or had he not forgiven him for lying to him. When they reached the shop and entered Actor expected the usual resistance but instead there was only resignation on the Guardian's part. This saddened the conman. He was not expecting enthusiasm or even gratitude but some show of feeling of some sort. Even the compliments of the Tailor or himself, were ignored.

Chief had put on the suit. Actor had paid good money for it and he owed the man for that but beyond that he felt empty. He was going through the motions and that was all. Nothing he did here was going to change his future. What was the point of faking anything? Even when Actor told him to leave the suit on he felt nothing.

Together the two men left the shop. Mr. Bridgeport, the tailor, shook his head. The young man, the new owner of one of his better suits, had the look of death about him. The suit fit him perfectly but he had seen that look on his brother-in-law's face three month before he had hung himself. He was looking at a funeral suit leaving his shop. Had he lost someone close to him like Jack had? The other gentleman had said he had been a prisoner of war. Maybe he had not recovered from that. Such a shame. War brought so much sorrow.

The two men set off on foot, two handsome gentlemen out for a stroll on a bright sunny day. Each garnered the interested looks from the ladies they passed. Actor smiled and nodded his appreciation. Chief watched the cars and busses and even the other pedestrians, watching for danger or recognition. What he was doing was dangerous and after living in fear for so long it was second nature to him. Now having been reminded of his fate he was extra vigilant.

As if reading his mind Actor said quietly, "Relax. No one knows who you are here and even if they did they would not recognize you."

Startled by the man's perception he shot him a look but he was nodding and smiling to a pair of women who were giving them the eye. The older was watching Actor but her companion, maybe her daughter, was watching and smiling at him. Completely flustered he blushed as he tried to smile in return. As they passed the women Chief turned his head. She was still watching him. The blush promptly deepened. With this in mind he began looking at the people not the potential danger.

As he watched he saw up ahead, a break in the row of tall buildings. In this clearing was a tall pillar with a statue of a man on top. He had seen statues before but never one put up this high.

"That is Nelson's Column dedicated to the man who led the British Naval victory over Napoleon Bonaparte of France." Actor enjoyed sharing his knowledge of history.

"He beat the French and now they're fighting to free them from the German's?" asked Chief not understanding shifting alliances.

"That was in 1805. Throughout history the French and English have warred and made peace many times. There is an ulterior motive now. If they do not stop Hitler in France then England will be next to be subjugated."

He did not have to speak; the look of comprehension on his face was enough. "Don't seein' this bother the French? A reminder of how they were beaten?"

"Politics. Napoleon was a hero to the French until he lost several battles and was eventually exiled to an island off the coast. There are numerous statues of him including one in Paris similar to this one."

The two men headed toward the impressive stone building on the other side of the square. "This is the National Gallery, a repository for great works of art."

Chief had been in art galleries and museums before. He liked the huge rooms and looking at the paintings. What he found amazing were some of the statues. They were so life-like that he almost expected them to come to life. He wondered if there were any here like that.

They joined the crowd near the entrance and waited their turn. Chief watched as Actor displayed a gentleman's courtesy allowing a woman with two small children to go ahead of them. He saw her smile of appreciation but what amazed him was that she included him in the gesture. He liked that.

Finally they made their way inside but Chief's curiosity was denied. The place was empty. Worried, he shot Actor a look of fear. Someone had robbed the place but no one seemed to notice. Actor was taking it in stride so tried to do the same. They followed the crowd to a large room filled with chairs and a piano. A piano?

Actor had selected two aisle seats near the back. From there they watched the people. Most sat and pulled out a bag with sandwiches or other lunch treats and began to eat. Chief was becoming uneasy. Why had Actor brought him here to watch other people eat? He looked to the conman but he was watching the piano so he watched too.

A man rose from the seats and approached the piano. The crowd went silent.

"Welcome to the National Gallery's Piano Recital Series. Today we have a special treat for you; Moura Lympany has agreed to entertain you." The crowd showed their appreciation as the young woman in her mid-twenties stepped into the room and after acknowledging the applause she sat down. With a pause to gather herself, she began to play. The two men, along with the large crowd, were entranced. Actor glanced over to his companion and saw that he too was wrapped up in the music. The pieces she played ranged from dramatic to light hearted. When she finished the crowd thanked her loudly. She stood and bowed.

Actor leaned over and asked, "Would you like to meet her?"

Chief saw that some of the music lovers had approached her. He shook his head. What would he say to someone with that much talent?

The two men made their way outside.

"Lunch?" asked Actor. Not giving him time to refuse he said, "I know just the place, come," and he set off. Chief fell in behind him until they were clear of the crowd and then fell into step beside him.

"She is very talented isn't she?" Actor said.

It was true, she was but Chief had something else on his mind that he had to ask about. "All the paintings, they're somewhere else aren't they?"

"Yes. Just before the War, they were all moved to safety. When the war is over I will bring you back to see them. Though small in comparison to other major galleries, they have an impressive collection here."

"You seen it?"

"No but I have heard of it."

They made their way to the restaurant and were quickly seated. The Indian in his new suit noticed how people treated him differently than the last time. They treated him the same as they treated Actor. The conman was right, the clothes made the man. What would they do if they found out what he really was? How long could he hide this way before he let it slip? G-CAT wouldn't be looking for him looking like this. Maybe he could escape his future without dying, least for a time.

The waiter brought the menus and Actor scanned the list suggesting selections. Chief rejected one saying he had had that the last time and wanted to try something else. It pleased the Italian that he had remembered what he had eaten. The Guardian was not stupid. He had to get going on teaching him to read.

They enjoyed their meal and wine though Actor noticed that Chief kept an eye on the other patrons. He was not obvious about it, just watchful. Old habits.

When they finished Actor said he had one more stop and he directed Chief to drive to the Post Office. Chief waited in the car as he went in to collect his mail. As he hoped there were several letters.

Seeing the bundle Chief asked, "Warden know 'bout that?" but his tone was light. He would say nothing.

Actor gave him a conspiratorial grin. It would remain their secret. All mail sent to the Army was censored just like in prison.

The drive home was more sedate much to Actor's relief. When they arrived the other men wanted to see his new suit. As much as it bothered him to be on display he noted the compliments. They sounded sincere but he was glad to put on his old clothes. Again he noticed how he felt different in his old clothes than when he had on the suit. Actor showed him how to hang the pants and jacket so they did not wrinkle. The shirt was hung with care as well.

Later Actor sat in seclusion in the library and opened his mail. The letters were read first. One from a relative in Italy assured him that all were safe though his Mother's eldest brother's home was destroyed by fire. Another letter was from a woman he had met in San Francisco before his conviction. He had written to her after he had set up the post box here and it pleased him that she had written back after so long an absence but then he was very convincing.

Finally he opened the thicker letter. Inside were several sheets of paper. Nario had come through again. He pulled it out and his heart beat faster in anticipation as he read the first page.

A Brief History of Guardians

by Nario the Tailor

Before he started to read he went to the fireplace and using a match he burned the envelopes. When they were burnt he used a piece of firewood to scramble the ash. No one must know. That done he sat back down and started to read.

ggggg

Actor pulled out his pocket watch, feeling the warmth of the gold case and admired the way the sun glinted off the crystal. It was almost noon. Returning the watch to its pocket in his dark silk vest he allowed the jacket to lie naturally against his chest. He smoothed the silk lapel enjoying the feel of the material.

A sound drew his eye to the west past the end of the wooden sidewalk. Two men on horseback were headed into town down the dusty road. As they drew closer he saw that one in the lead was Union Army, a Lieutenant, if he was not mistaken. He was tall, lean and blonde but it was the hard look about him that he noticed. A veteran. The second was not in uniform exactly. He had the dark shirt but… Then he saw the long hair and darker complexion, an Indian. He had heard the Army used Indians as scouts.

The two dismounted and tied the horses at the rail. Leaving the Indian with the horses the Officer stepped into the Telegraph Office. Ten minutes later he returned and after saying something to the Indian he walked over to the saloon. The well-dressed professional gambler and lady's man followed him inside.

"Care for a game?" he asked innocently.

"No, thank you," said the Officer as he headed to the bar. He ordered a whiskey.

"If you're lookin' for General Carlton then yer too late. He and band of thieves left two days ago," said the bartender angrily. He was a Confederate.

"My name is Senor Denova," offered Actor as he extended his hand to the Officer. "And you are…"

"Lieutenant Garrison." He accepted the handshake with a firm grip.

"Your friend, is he Apache?" asked Victor hoping to start a conversation.

It was then that he noticed the motion at the door. The Indian was standing there motioning to the Officer. The room was not that large so he could not help hearing the words spoken by the Indian.

"There's fightin' up ahead."

The Union Officer downed his drink and headed for the door with Victor at his heels. Outside all three headed for the horses. Victor could not hear anything out of the ordinary and said so to the soldier.

"He has very good eyesight and hearing," said the Officer as he wheeled his mount and the two men galloped away. Even after the sound of their hoof beats died away he still heard no other sound.

The sound of a door closing woke him up. Actor was not standing in the street but lying in bed. What a strange dream, he thought until he sat up and saw the manuscript he had been reading before he went to sleep. A Brief History of Guardians had mentioned that there had been rumors of an Indian working as a scout for the Army who had an incredible ability to see and hear what no others could. That explained the dream about Garrison and Chief together in the American Civil War. Actor had to smile at that. The two were a pair.

No one else was moving so he pulled on his robe, gathered the papers and headed down stairs. Further reading told him how many years later, in 1899, Ammi Mowry of Oklahoma had suggested the existence of certain Indians, whom he called Guardians, who had these qualities. He petitioned the government for money to test the people of the reservations to identify these individuals. He was denied. Less than two months later train robbers stole a payroll and when the thieves were found they admitted they used the help of an Indian who had listened in on the schedule. With their admission Mr. Mowry again approached the government and demanded that these individuals be found and protected from the evil clutches of thieves and murders. He won his case and from there he set up the Guardian Identification System in every school on every Reservation in the United States. Actor wondered about the timing of that robbery. Two months later… Time enough to assemble a group of thieves. He probably bribed the Judge to give them lenient sentences too.

He was about to turn the page when he heard footsteps in the hall. Someone else was up. He had debated his next move carefully. He could keep this to himself and dole out knowledge when it would most impress, which was his usual modus operandi but this was different. There was nothing earth shattering or life threatening or even lifesaving in the document. On the other hand they had no idea what they might need or be able to use to fight G-CAT. For that to work Garrison had to have this information too.

Chief couldn't read so he would have to read it to him. Did he want the other two to know? They were a team so they should all know what he had been sent.

Actor collected the papers and headed for the room the cons shared. He would dress for breakfast first.


End file.
